Dump trucks are commonly used to haul bulk materials such as aggregate, sand, gravel, dirt and the like. A pivotal dump body is located behind the cab for operation by a hoist between a down or level position for loading and travel, and a raised or tilted position wherein the load can be unloaded by dumping out the rear endgate.
Such endgates are typically connected to the dump bodies by top pivots and secured by bottom latches, which the driver can operate from the cab to either lock or release the endgate as desired. The top pivots are usually fixed so that the endgate can only open from the bottom, which in turn results in the load being dumped directly behind the truck.
The top pivot pins of some endgates are removable. This allows the endgate to be opened from the top, about the bottom latch, so that the load can be dumped further behind the truck. This can be very useful when, for example, it is not possible to back the truck up to the place where the load is to be used.
However, while such removable top pivot pins have been used heretofore, they have presented certain difficulties. The pins can easily become lost. They can bind and become difficult to remove and/or replace, particularly if there are torsional forces between the endgate and body--which there often are when several cubic yards of construction aggregate are being carried. Since the top pivots are located at the upper corners of the endgate, such forces can cause misalignment when the body is sprung or when the truck is not on level ground while dumping its load.
A need has thus arisen for a new and improved latch assembly which provides for the convenient, safe and secure latching of the tops of such endgates.